Night Of The Werewolves
by Andyema
Summary: Ruby McGarden vit dans un village paisible niché au pied des montagnes. Mais lorsque la Lune se lève, et pose son œil de cyclope sur les maisons humaines, les Loups se mettent en chasse. - Songfic basée sur la chanson de Powerwolf.
1. This Is The Night

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai déjà pris beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic là, et comme je sens que le syndrome de la page blanche ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Entre ciel et terre, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de Night Of The Werewolves.

Je vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter la chanson et d'en comprendre les paroles avant de lire. Ca vous mettra dans l'ambiance !

Dans cette fic, j'ai transformé le prénom de Levy, le changeant de Reby à Ruby. Vous comprenez l'allusion au petit Chaperon rouge !

Enfin bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction, dans un genre totalement différent d'ECET, vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p

* * *

 **Cette Nuit Est La Nuit**

 **.**

Ruby regardait le ciel, les yeux dans le vague. Là-bas, au-dessus du pic de l'Ours, un vol de faucons tournoyait les ailes déployées. Ruby envia leur liberté. Depuis toujours, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir voler un jour.

Mais ce n'était que des songes.

\- Ruby !

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle se tourna vers son frère, qui gravissait péniblement le tas de rocailles sur lequel elle était juchée. Elle lui sourit, avant d'éclater de rire devant ses difficultés à la rejoindre.

\- Bon sang, mais comment t'as fait pour monter là-haut ? T'es un vrai petit écureuil, Ruby-cherry !

La fille aux cheveux bleus rit encore une fois et descendit de son perchoir. Elle aida son aîné à désescalader la colline et sauta agilement au sol. Joan lui ébouriffa ses mèches azurées plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et lui lança en s'éloignant :

\- Viens vite, tout le monde t'attend pour manger ! Mère a fait du ragoût avec le lapin que j'ai attrapé hier.

Ruby hocha la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas. J'arrive tout de suite. » Joan avait le don de la comprendre alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer par des mots. C'était sans doute cela qui faisait qu'ils s'appréciaient autant.

Depuis sa naissance, depuis cet instant fatidique où elle n'avait pas poussé de cri contrairement aux autres nouveaux-nés, la bleue ne savait pas se servir de ses cordes vocales. Elles étaient là, bien présentes, et Ruby savait les faire vibrer pour rire ou grogner, mais pas pour articuler des phrases intelligibles. Muette, elle l'était depuis son premier jour.

La jeune fille suivit son frère jusqu'à la maison. Elle passa la porte, salua l'oncle Henn recroquevillé dans son rocking-chair, sa pipe collée à ses lèvres, passa sa main dans les cheveux doux de son petit frère Callum, et s'installa à table, en face de sa mère. Cette dernière lui sourit et remplit son plat, puis se désintéressa d'elle et reporta son attention sur son père, qui, en bon chef de famille, trônait au bout de la table. Le patriarche parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire, se vantant sans cesse de ses talents de chasseur et félicitant bruyamment Joan pour les siens d'une tape dans le dos qui, bien souvent, le faisait recracher la moitié de sa soupe.

Ruby eut un éclat de rire quand ses deux autres frères, les jumeaux Timotheus et Brady, s'engagèrent dans un bras de fer sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. La jeune fille échangea un regard moqueur avec Joan, et reporta son attention sur le duel. La grand-mère Penny braillait des insanités en encourageant Tim, tandis que grandpa Yakob criait des ordres à Brady. Même l'oncle Henn sembla s'intéresser à l'affrontement. Sa sœur s'esclaffait en resservant généreusement son mari, qui observait la lutte entre ses paupières plissées, l'air calculateur. Les garçons, sentant le regard de leur père sur eux, redoublèrent d'effort.

Ruby contempla sa famille, heureuse. Dieu ne lui avait pas accordé le don de parole, mais il lui avait offert d'autres présents bien plus précieux aux yeux de la bleue. Joan lui adressa un clin d'œil, comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux et applaudit avec les autres quand Brady gagna le bras de fer, sous les hurlements de victoire de grandpa, qui semblait presque plus heureux que son petit-fils.

Soudain, la jeune fille se tortilla, gênée. Elle venait de sentir un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'avait pas fait tomber du ragoût sur ses genoux, quand même ? Ruby se décala légèrement et poussa un hoquet de terreur en voyant une tache rouge qui s'élargissait de plus en plus maculer le bois du banc.

Sa mère releva immédiatement la tête et se pencha par-dessus la table pour voir ce qui faisait tant peur à sa fille. Elle en bascula par terre d'effarement, le visage blême, la bouche arrondie en un O d'horreur, et grandma Penny remplaça bien vite sa belle-fille. L'aïeule secoua la tête d'un air affligé, pendant que le reste de la famille se taisait, toute joie précédente évaporée.

\- Eh bien, Ruby-cherry, il me semble que tu es désormais une femme.

Au village de Blodhill, cette phrase était un présage funeste de mort et de désolation.

ooOoo

Blodhill était un petit lieu paisible, un village encaissé au fond d'une cuvette entre des montagnes qui s'élançaient à l'assaut du ciel. Une seule et unique route menait à l'extérieur de la vallée, chemin que les femmes empruntaient les jours de marché pour rejoindre la grande ville et y troquer leur laine, leurs fourrures, leur viande et leur lait contre du fil, des vêtements, du sel, des chaussures et des nouvelles armes pour les chasseurs. Ces derniers battaient les forêts environnantes pour dénicher du gibier. Ils ne prenaient que ce dont ils avaient besoin, et remerciaient les bois pour leur accorder nourriture et protection.

Sauf trois jours par mois, durant lesquels la forêt était maudite par chaque villageois.

Les trois Premières Nuits de la Lune. Le moment où la lune levait un œil parfaitement rond et le posait sur la vallée, ses enfants étaient de sortie.

Les Loups-Garous se mettaient en chasse.

Ils décimaient les moutons, détruisaient les étables et déchiquetaient les chevaux. Mais, pire que tout, ils enlevaient les jeunes femmes encore vierges. Jusqu'au moment de leurs premières règles, les filles de Blodhill étaient en sécurité, puis elles devenaient des proies de choix pour les Loups. Ceux-là les enlevaient et les violaient, et on ne les revoyait jamais. Voilà pourquoi il y avait beaucoup de jeunes mariées au village, car une fois qu'elles avaient perdu leur hymen, les Loups se désintéressaient d'elles. Pourtant, il arrivait qu'on ne marie pas les jeunes filles assez vite, ou alors elles étaient trop jeunes pour prendre époux. Dans ce cas, on les enfermait dans les caves des maisons et on priait pour leurs vies.

Partir, quitter la vallée ? Les villageois y avaient pensé. Mais Blodhill était leur maison, leur foyer. Et s'en aller reviendrait à avoir déclaré forfait devant les Loups. Et cela, tous, hommes et femmes, le refusaient catégoriquement.

.

Seulement, Ruby n'avait que quatorze ans, et sa famille l'aimait bien trop pour la jeter en pâture en mariage à un chasseur, qu'il soit brave ou non. Et de toute façon, ils n'en auraient jamais le temps.

Car cette nuit était la nuit. La Première Nuit de la Lune.

La bleue releva lentement la tête du banc et de ses jupons souillés et croisa le regard horrifié de Joan. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et ses lèvres murmurèrent une prière qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer.

* * *

Je ne compte pas inclure tous les personnages de Fairy Tail dans cette fic, vous êtes prévenus ^^ Il n'y aura grosso modo que les protagonistes de l'arc Phantom Lord :)

Du coup, je comble bien évidemment les trous avec des OCs...

Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop choquant, mais après tout, un viol est un viol, et il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour ça.

Si ça vous a plu, ou déplu, ou que vous souhaitez me faire part d'une remarque, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Run For Your Life

Salut bande de gens !

Alors... bon, ben, c'est officiel. Je suis en totale panne d'inspiration sur le chapitre 17 d'Entre ciel et terre. Ça m'énerve au possible, parce qu'en plus, le reste du chapitre je le trouve génial (mes chevilles vont bien, merci de demander x)) et que j'aimerais tellement vous le poster ! Mais je préfère prendre mon temps et attendre que l'inspiration revienne (et oui, celle-là, elle s'occupe pas de mon emploi du temps, elle vient et va comme elle veut malheureusement).

Du coup, voici le deuxième chapitre de NOTW ! (ouuuh l'abréviation est bizarre x))

Merci pour tous vos retours trop gentils sur le premier ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Cours Pour Ta Vie**

 **.**

Ruby attendait, le souffle court. Elle était cachée dans la cave de la maison, ensevelie sous un tas de caisses et de couvertures, l'œil collé au judas qui lui permettait d'entrapercevoir un rectangle de dix centimètres sur deux et demi au ras des pavés de la rue.

La Lune s'était levée. Sa lueur blafarde éclairait les scènes d'horreur qui avaient envahi Blodhill avec une clarté laiteuse insupportable. Les Loups-Garous étaient partout. Arrachant les portes des maisons, détruisant les enclos, hurlant leur serment à l'astre de la nuit tandis que les chasseurs du village se battaient contre eux, essayant par tous leurs maigres moyens de les empêcher de dévorer le bétail et les chevaux. Ruby espérait de toutes ses forces qu'aucun Loup n'avait encore trouvé une jeune fille. Mais les monstres, dans leur quête acharnée, fouillaient chaque maison et mettaient en pièce ceux qui osaient s'interposer.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de peur et de froid. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le premier fait, mais elle rabattit une couverture sur elle en espérant échapper à l'air glacé de la cave. Grandma Penny avait dispersé des gousses d'ail un peu partout et aspergé le seuil d'eau bénite, en grommelant des incantations. Ruby aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, mais la vieille était un peu folle et personne ne savait si ses sorts avaient une réelle utilité ou non. En attendant, la jeune fille empestait l'ail et n'avait pour réelle protection qu'une épaisse porte de bois et une double grille de fer forgé.

Elle souffla sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se rappelait avoir accompagné une fois sa mère au marché de Coalville, et avait été choquée des regards pleins d'animosité qu'on leur lançait. Carlotta, une jeune femme du village, lui avait expliqué pourquoi : les gens de Coalville les voyaient comme des âmes damnées, maudites, et peu étaient compatissants de leur sort ou leur faisaient confiance. La fromagère avait demandé à la mère de Ruby, Fiona, pourquoi ils ne quittaient pas leur village de malheur – d'ailleurs, la bleue était certaine d'avoir entendu un soupçon d'ironie dans sa question, à croire qu'elle ne croyait pas possible que des Loups-Garous descendent à chaque pleine lune dévorer leurs moutons et enlever leurs vierges – et Fi avait répondu avec un sourire crispé : « Oh, vous savez, c'est comme les sauterelles* chez les habitants de la plaine ! C'est l'un des nombreux dangers qui peuplent la montagne. Nous sommes habitués. La présence des Loups est un fait, rien de plus, rien de moins ». La petite fille avait ensuite demandé à Carlotta pourquoi sa mère avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron, mais Lottie n'avait rien répondu.

Mais il était vrai que Ruby avait toujours grandi consciente de la menace des Loups, sans que cela ne lui paraisse étrange. Elle en avait peur, bien sûr, ses dents claquaient en ce moment même de la terreur qu'ils lui inspiraient, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait quitté son village à cause d'eux. Comme chaque habitant de Blodhill, elle faisait avec. Oui, les Loups-Garous existaient, et alors ? Les chasseurs savaient les tuer : un pieu à la pointe plongée dans de l'argent en fusion dans le cœur, et l'affaire était réglée. Oui, ils enlevaient les jeunes filles, mais c'était un sort auquel les enfants devaient se résigner. C'était ainsi, et puis voilà.

Elle entendit soudain un cri strident et tressaillit. Même déformée par l'effroi, elle aurait reconnu cette voix : c'était celle de Joan. Elle se colla immédiatement au judas barré d'une grille et tenta de discerner quelque chose. Ce qu'elle découvrit quand ses yeux se furent accoutumés aux ombres de la rue la fit crier à son tour.

Son frère était plaqué au sol par un Loup immense, au pelage plus noir que la nuit. Ses crocs à deux centimètres de son visage, la bête tentait de l'égorger, tandis que Joan se débattait. Ruby poussa un gémissement quand elle vit que la main de son aîné avait disparu. À la place, un moignon sanglant s'agitait fébrilement.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là ! D'un bond, elle se débarrassa des couvertures et poussa du pied les caisses qui encombraient son chemin. Elle se mit à secouer frénétiquement les grilles et se rendit compte que c'était sa mère qui avait gardé les clefs. Or, Fiona et Penny étaient à l'étage supérieur, cachées dans la malle qu'il y avait au pied du lit des parents. « Non ! » aurait voulu hurler Ruby, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle faillit se laisser aller et éclater en sanglots, au lieu de ça, son regard se porta sur le monte-plats. Elle eut une illumination et courut s'y blottir, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas très grande, et rentrait parfaitement dans la niche. Elle saisit ensuite la corde et se mit à tirer.

La poulie émettait des grincements inquiétants, et la bleue sentait ses bras l'élancer de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas habituée à fournir un effort physique aussi conséquent, et devoir soulever son propre poids, aussi léger soit-il, l'épuisait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher. Elle ne pouvait même pas se reposer quelques secondes, car le monte-plats retomberait alors jusqu'en bas, et tout serait à recommencer.

Enfin, elle aperçut la petite ouverture qui débouchait dans la pièce principale, à côté de la cheminée. Elle bloqua la corde en l'enroulant autour d'un crochet et serra le nœud aussi fort qu'elle put. Puis elle s'extirpa du conduit et se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre.

La douleur explosa alors brutalement dans ses épaules, et Ruby vit des flashes passer sous ses paupières. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment très mal. Ses muscles étaient-ils si inexistants que ça ?

Elle se rappela son frère et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte. Elle souleva le loquet et l'ouvrit en grand, puis se rua à l'extérieur.

Devant elle, la scène avait changée. Le Loup et Joan roulaient l'un sur l'autre, le garçon entraînant la bête avec lui. Avec un grognement animal, le frère de Ruby tenta de plaquer le monstre au sol, mais ce faisant, il approcha dangereusement son cou de la gueule du Loup. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les mâchoires, et s'apprêta à refermer ses crocs sur la gorge de Joan, quand sa sœur hurla.

Ce n'était pas un mot, juste un cri bestial, primitif. Dans un élan d'inconscience, elle se jeta sur son aîné et l'arracha au Loup. Le corps de Joan rebondit sur les pavés et le garçon s'assomma contre une pierre, ses membres retombant mollement comme s'ils étaient faits de chiffons.

La muette tourna alors ses yeux olive vers le lycanthrope, haletante, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme frénétique. Elle frémit face aux iris rouge sang de la bête, terrifiée. Elle venait seulement de réaliser la portée de son acte.

Non seulement son frère était inconscient, donc incapable de lui venir en aide, mais en plus la maison était grande ouverte et elle, jeune vierge innocente, se trouvait face à un Loup.

Ruby recula lentement, forçant ses muscles tétanisés par la peur à lui obéir. Ses yeux papillonnaient entre la porte de sa maison, le corps de Joan et le monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère après s'être elle-même mise en danger pour tenter de le sauver ! Mais se faire kidnapper par le Loup permettrait peut-être à Joan de regagner la maison, si elle parvenait à attirer le lycan suffisamment loin de lui. Elle regagna espoir. Si, pour laisser son frère vivre, elle devait mourir, alors ce serait son destin. Elle ancra ses prunelles vertes dans celles du Loup-Garou et se mit à reculer sans le lâcher du regard. Elle devait le faire quitter le village, vite.

Un hoquet mourut dans sa gorge. Le Loup au pelage noir ne bougeait pas. Il l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté, et elle crut même voir un sourire en coin étirer ses babines. Elle secoua la tête. C'était un monstre ! Une bête sans cœur ! Comment pouvait-elle voir des expressions humaines sur ce masque de chair ?

Pourtant, les yeux rouges de l'Enfant de la Lune possédaient une étincelle définitivement humaine.

L'animal se mit alors en mouvement et elle se figea, pétrifiée. Il courut jusqu'à elle et la plaqua au sol, ses énormes pattes clouant ses épaules aux pavés. Elle ferma les paupières, croyant sa dernière heure venue, quand la truffe de la bête se fraya un chemin entre ses mèches bleues et souffla tout contre son oreille :

\- Cours. Cours pour ta vie. Tu seras à _moi_.

Puis le Loup bondit au-dessus d'elle et disparut dans le dédale des ruelles sombres.

ooOoo

Tremblante, les genoux s'entrechoquant sans arrêt, Ruby trouva pourtant la force de traîner son frère jusqu'à la maison, de refermer le lourd battant de bois et d'enclencher le loquet dans un dernier sursaut d'épuisement. Elle s'adossa à la porte massive, les paupières closes, son cœur frappant ses côtes avec tant de force qu'elle crut qu'il allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique. La jeune fille entendit des pas dévaler l'échelle qui menait au premier étage et vit les visages horrifiés de sa mère et de grandma Penny apparaître. Elle laissa l'avalanche de leurs questions l'ensevelir et glissa petit à petit dans une torpeur assourdie. Puis elle s'évanouit pour de bon, au moment même où Joan émergeait de l'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, Ruby apprit que Blodhill déplorait un butin très lourd. Sept hommes étaient morts. Sept guerriers avaient péri pour protéger le village. Elle tressaillit quand Joan déclara avec amertume que lui-même pouvait être compté parmi les défunts : amputé de sa main agile, la droite, il ne pourrait plus jamais chasser ni se défendre. Il ne récolta qu'une gifle assourdissante de Fiona, tremblante de colère, qui lui hurla :

\- Ta sœur a failli mourir pour toi ! Tu devrais lui être reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

\- Pardon, Ruby-cherry, marmonna le garçon.

La bleue ne répondit rien. Le sermon qu'elle avait essuyé de la part de sa mère, puis de son père l'avait épuisée. Elle se contenta de serrer la main gauche de Joan. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quant aux filles, trois d'entre elles avaient déjà disparu.

Désormais, elles n'étaient plus que seize vierges à devoir affronter les deux nuits qui allaient suivre, et le prochain mois, l'enfer recommencerait.

Ruby ferma les yeux, lasse. Ses efforts de la veille, ajoutés à la terreur que lui inspiraient les lycanthropes et aux mots du Loup noir, l'avaient vidée de toutes ses forces. La famille quitta peu à peu la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses frères et l'oncle Henn. Fiona et Harrold se rendirent dans leur propre chambre. Callum, Tim et Brady descendirent en bas, suivis de Joan et des grands-parents. Henn était déjà en train de se balancer dans son rocking-chair.

ooOoo

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement et se redressa sur son séant. Haletante, elle fixa le mur devant elle. Elle entendit ses frères se réveiller en sursaut, alertés par son cri, et Joan se faufila jusqu'à elle.

\- Oy, Ruby-cherry, tout va bien ? fit sa voix inquiète.

Non, rien n'allait. Dans les abysses du sommeil, deux yeux rouges s'étaient ouverts face à elle, brillant dans l'obscurité.

Et une voix rauque avait susurré à son oreille :

« _Tu seras à moi._ »

* * *

*en Amérique, au printemps, certaines plaines sont envahies de sauterelles. Pendant des jours et des jours, elles migrent vers le sud par milliers et dévorent tout sur leur passage.

Bon, c'est définitif, je vais devoir changer mon pseudo ^^ Le changement se fera bientôt ! (oui là j'ai la flemme. pardonnez-moi pour mes péchés x)) Mais en tout cas, je m'appellerai Andyema, contraction d'Andy (diminutif d'Andoryss) et d'Ema, parce que c'est mon vrai prénom ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et moi je vous dis à très bientôt ! Comme je suis encore en vacances, heureusement, mon rythme de publication va être plus aléatoire *^* donc je ne promets pas de chapitre d'ECET pour mercredi :)

Je croise les doigts pour réussir à finir le 17 d'ECET avant le 22, parce que je repars pour une semaine sans WiFi. En tout cas je posterai !

 **RAR :**

 **Guest :** merci ! :3 voilà la suite en tout cas !

 **Ashita-chi :** Vraiment ? ça me fait plaisir ! :p

hmm... oui ! un _happy end_ assez spécial mais _happy_ quand même ^^

Merci pour le compliment ! Même si je n'aime pas qu'on prenne le cas des préadolescentes dotées d'hormones comme de la lave en fusion pour une généralité. J'ai des amis qui ont mon âge, et qui écrivent très bien :) alors ne prenez pas tous les auteures de moins de 18 ans pour des cruches sentimentalistes !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Sev :** Hey ! :) La voici ! mercii :3


	3. You'll Never Get Out Alive

Bonjour à tous.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. J'ai traversé une grande période de doutes où je me suis beaucoup remise en question, et où je me suis également posée la question de l'utilité de ces fictions. Avec la rentrée, beaucoup de bouleversements familiaux, la transition du collège au lycée et plein d'autres problèmes - dont le syndrome de la page blanche - je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai finalement décidé de mener à bout les deux projets que j'ai commencé, donc Night Of The Werewolves et Entre ciel et terre, que je désire réellement ne pas abandonner.

Pour NOTW, il était facile pour moi de poster ce chapitre puisque j'en avais déjà 6 d'avance quand j'ai publié le premier. Mais pour plein de raisons différentes, je n'avais pas la motivation ni la possibilité de poster ce troisième volet avant.

En ce qui concerne Entre ciel et terre, mes fiches sont dans mon sac à dos dont je n'arrive pas à décoincer la fermeture éclair. Mais dès que j'y arrive, je me mets au travail, promis. Cependant, il n'y aura plus de date précise pour la publication des chapitres : je préfère faire à mon instinct, par peur de vous décevoir encore une fois parce que je n'aurais pas tenu mes engagements.

J'ai bien reçu toutes vos reviews et vos messages, que ce soit sur ECET ou NOTW. Je n'y ai pas répondu et je m'en excuse, mais sachez que votre présence a été un réel soutien pour moi pendant ces dernières semaines plutôt difficiles. Je vous remercie d'être là pour moi, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette grande période de black-out ni du texte que je vous donnerai pour ECET. J'ai perdu beaucoup de ma motivation et de mon envie d'écrire ces deniers temps, ce dont je ne suis pas très contente. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront avec le temps.

J'espère également que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas,

bonne lecture,

Andoryss.

.

* * *

.

 **Tu N'en Sortiras Jamais Vivante**

.

La Seconde Nuit de la Lune était tombée. Enchaînée au mur, cachée comme la veille derrière un tas de caisses en bois, Ruby priait. Ses lèvres articulaient en silence les chants sacrés de l'église, espérant que leur caractère devin la protégerait.

Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, malheureusement. Les hurlements des Loups la faisaient sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils retentissaient, derrière les épais murs de pierre de la maison.

Sept chasseurs morts la veille, plusieurs blessés, et trois filles de disparues. La bleue n'osait même pas imaginer combien de victimes les lycans feraient cette nuit.

Elle froissa entre ses doigts la cape de velours rouge qu'elle possédait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. À sa naissance, sa mère, plus heureuse que jamais d'avoir enfin donné vie à une fille après trois enfants mâles, l'avait enveloppée dans ce vêtement précieux, le seul de valeur qu'elle possédait, et avait chuchoté son nom aux oreilles du nourrisson.

« Ruby. Tu t'appelleras Ruby, comme le rouge de cette cape qui te protégera. »

La jeune fille s'était longtemps demandée pourquoi Fiona l'avait nommée ainsi, alors que ses cheveux étaient plus bleus que le ciel d'été. Mais elle avait ensuite apprit que le rouge brûlait la rétine des Loups-Garous, eux dont les yeux n'étaient habitués qu'au noir de la nuit et au vert de la forêt, et que Fi lui avait non seulement donné une magnifique pièce d'étoffe, mais également un bouclier plus efficace que les lances des chasseurs.

Ruby se rappela avec un sourire pâle qu'elle avait protesté, écrivant furieusement sur un papier qu'elle avait donné à Joan : « Le sang aussi est rouge, et pourtant les Loups le boivent sans en avoir peur ! ». Son frère s'était contenté d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bleus et de lui lancer un clin d'œil en ne lui donnant pour réponse qu'un bref « C'est les mystères de la Nature ! ». La gamine s'était contentée de cette explication, et était partie bouder dans un coin.

La jeune fille frissonna. Malgré la cape et sa couleur flamboyante, elle était gelée. Sa mère et grandma Penny étaient à nouveau cachées dans la malle du premier. Joan avait refusé de les y rejoindre : même s'il n'avait plus qu'une main, il avait toujours sa fierté. Et puis, il n'y avait plus de place de toute manière dans le coffre. Alors son frère s'était aplati sous son lit, forcé par Fiona qui refusait qu'il monte la garde à côté de la porte. « Si tu te fais tuer par un Loup, les risques qu'a pris ta sœur auront été vains ! » avait crié la matrone. Joan avait alors accepté, maussade.

Ruby eut un coup au cœur. Jamais plus son frère ne pourrait chasser à l'instar des autres hommes du village. Lui qui était si doué, il était désormais condamné à rester à la maison comme un infirme, aux côtés de l'oncle Henn. Et la jeune fille savait que cet avenir était pour le garçon un sort pire que la mort.

Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir sauvé des griffes du Loup. Quel sentiment horrible.

.

La bleue était à deux doigts de s'assoupir quand un fracas assourdissant résonna dans ses tympans, la réveillant de suite. Elle se redressa, alertée. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

Son cœur s'arrêta quand la porte de la cave vola en éclats.

Derrière la double rangée de barreaux, un Loup se tenait, immense.

Elle se mit à hurler, un cri strident et lancinant qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Les yeux ronds comme des billes du lycan la fixaient, et Ruby vit distinctement le monstre se lécher les babines. Elle se mit à tirer comme une folle sur la chaîne qui la retenait au mur, et que son père avait fixée pour l'empêcher de sortir de la maison comme elle l'avait fait lors de la première nuit. Sauf que maintenant, le Loup était à deux mètres d'elle et non pas au-dehors.

Ruby se sentit défaillir lorsque la bête énorme arracha aisément les deux grilles qui les séparaient encore. En deux bonds, elle fut près d'elle, et brisa la chaîne en morceaux. La bleue se sentit soulevée et l'instant d'après, elle se trouvait coincée entre les mâchoires du Loup-Garou. Elle crut qu'il allait refermer ses crocs sur elle et l'éventrer, mais au lieu de ça, il quitta sa maison et se mit à courir hors du village.

Ruby hurla, un son bestial et étranglé qui rappelait le nom de Joan.

Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le cri de rage et de désespoir de son frère et de voir son ombre se dessiner entre deux maisons. Puis une forme animale se jeta sur lui, et Ruby disparut dans la forêt.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque foulée, les canines du Loup allaient transpercer ses flancs et déchirer ses entrailles. Au lieu de ça, le monstre continuait à courir, l'emmenant à chaque seconde plus loin de Blodhill. Elle se mit à se débattre, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle se fichait qu'il la tue, elle ne voulait que ça. Plutôt mourir que d'être violée par un Loup ! Avec une rage nouvelle, elle poussa avec ses pieds et défonça la mâchoire supérieure du lycanthrope, qui gronda de douleur et ouvrit grand la gueule, la lâchant au sol. Ruby s'empressa de se remettre sur pied et agita sa cape sous le nez du Loup-Garou, lui hurlant dessus de toute la force de ses cordes vocales incapables d'articuler des mots.

« Crève, sale bête de l'Enfer ! Regarde ! REGARDE ! » aurait-elle voulu cracher.

Mais la bête ne réagit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un rictus carnassier. La bleue sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua la couleur particulière des iris de l'animal. Ils étaient d'un gris sale, vides et passifs. Dans l'obscurité de la cave, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais le Loup était aussi aveugle qu'elle était muette.

Sur tous les lycans qui auraient pu l'enlever, elle était tombée sur un aveugle.

Elle se mit alors à courir, de toute la force de ses jambes. Ses larmes l'aveuglaient et elle poussait des petits gémissements de bête blessée. Fuir, échapper à ce destin affreux : elle courait, sa cape rouge qui ne pouvait la protéger claquant dans son dos comme un étendard vermeil.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le Loup-Garou la suive, mais lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle le vit tranquillement assis sur son arrière-train, en train d'essuyer de sa patte le sang qui dégoulinait de sa mâchoire meurtrie. Il renversa alors la tête en arrière et poussa un cri de triomphe et de jubilation qui fit frémir la bleue.

Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu ailles, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, Humaine ! Je suis peut-être aveugle mais ma truffe voit mieux que des yeux d'Homme. Tu n'en sortiras jamais vivante !

Terrorisée, Ruby accéléra. Dans son dos, le Loup hurla une dernière fois :

Retiens bien mon nom, petite ! José te retrouvera toujours ! et il éclata d'un rire dément.

ooOoo

La bleue était roulée en position fœtale derrière un fourré. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, mais jamais elle n'avait vu la silhouette familière de Blodhill surgir entre deux arbres. Elle s'était perdue.

Tremblante, elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté José sans que celui-ci ne se rue à sa poursuite, les horreurs qu'elle avait vu s'étaient imprimées dans sa rétine pour toujours. Elle était tombée sur trois Loups-Garous en train de s'en prendre à une pauvre fille qui hurlait de terreur et de douleur. Grâce à un bref rayon de lune, Ruby avait reconnu son visage torturé, et elle avait été prise de spasmes. Rendant son dîner le plus discrètement possible, elle avait prié pour ne jamais être confrontée à une vision comme ça encore une fois.

Mais son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé. Après s'être cachée, espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas se faire repérer, elle était repartie et avait trébuché sur une masse informe. Malgré l'obscurité, elle avait distingué un corps humain.

Ou, tout du moins, sa partie inférieure.

Ruby avait vomi une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pu expulser qu'une bile âcre, et le goût ne voulait désormais pas quitter sa bouche. Ces horreurs ajoutées à la présence des Loups qu'elle croyait voir partout, et le chemin jusqu'au village qu'elle ne retrouvait pas, avaient nourri la terreur qu'elle éprouvait déjà, et cette dernière avait phagocyté tous ses sens. Elle était aveugle et sourde, incapable de se repérer, terrifiée.

ooOoo

Le jour était enfin venu, chassant les ombres de la seconde nuit. Titubante, épuisée, Ruby réussit à rejoindre un ruisseau et le suivit jusqu'à la vallée. Lorsque les maisons de Blodhill se dressèrent enfin face à elle, elle crut mourir de soulagement. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la grand-place, et là, s'effondra sur les pavés.

Elle sentit des mains la palper, des voix inquiètes et choquées lui vriller le crâne. On l'enveloppa dans une couverture, on l'assit face à un feu allumé au centre du village et on la força à avaler un liquide chaud et amer. La boisson lui fit du bien, sa chaleur se répandit dans ses veines et la remit d'aplomb. Sa vision s'améliora et elle finit par reconnaître les visages flous autour d'elle.

Son père, qui soutenait un Joan blessé mais vivant. Sa mère qui lui frictionnait le dos, les jumeaux et Callum qui étaient assis, le regard vide et leurs armes posées sur leurs cuisses. D'autres villageois qui semblaient à la fois scandalisés et effrayés par le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie. On finit par lui tendre un papier et un bout de charbon et elle expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et avait attendu le lever du soleil pour se repérer. Certains furent heureux, la considérant comme une miraculée, d'autres esquissèrent des rictus méfiants et la prenaient pour la fille du Diable qui seule pouvait échapper à la fureur des Loups.

Ruby apprit, à demi-consciente, qu'elles n'étaient plus que douze. Quatre jeunes filles avaient été enlevées. Lors de la troisième et dernière nuit de la Lune, elles seraient enfermées dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque du village, sous bonne garde. Les villageois, exténués, désespérés, étaient décidés à ne plus perdre une seule fille. Les Loups, le lendemain, allaient repartir bredouilles.

Ainsi s'acheva la Seconde Nuit de la Lune.


	4. We Are Seed Of Wolf And Men

**Nous Sommes Graine De Loup Et d'Homme**

 **.**

Troisième nuit. À l'instar des onze autres vierges terrifiées toujours en vie, Ruby se trouvait dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque du village.

Oui, Blodhill possédait une bibliothèque. Autrefois, il s'agissait du lieu de vie de moines copieurs. Les précieux manuscrits enluminés s'y trouvaient toujours, puisqu'on n'avait pas eu le courage de démolir le monastère aux pierres millénaires. Le bâtiment était resté le même, avec ses cellules désormais vides et son cloître au jardin dégarni. Les cachots – car oui, l'abbaye étant le seul bâtiment fortifié du village, c'était là qu'on y avait construit les oubliettes pour d'éventuels prisonniers – abritaient des rangées et des rangées d'ouvrages couverts de poussières et aux pages sèches et jaunies qui craquaient quand on les tournait. Au plus grand bonheur de Ruby, c'était là qu'on les y avait enfermées.

Dix chasseurs montaient la garde, le visage fermé et l'air grave. Ils prenaient leur mission tant au sérieux que pas un mot n'avait brisé le silence pesant qui régnait depuis le coucher du soleil. Entre les murs épais, aucun cri ne filtrait, et le monastère étant de surcroît à l'écart du village, rien ne leur permettait de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Mais tous s'en doutaient. Les Loups-Garous devaient être en train de ravager cultures et bétail, et, à cause de l'absence de jeunes femmes, ils étaient probablement encore plus enragés.

Ruby, excédée par la lourde atmosphère, s'était levée sans un regard pour ses compagnes d'infortune et avait commencé à arpenter les rayonnages. Il faisait froid, certes, mais la jeune fille, émerveillée par les trésors qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ne se préoccupait pas de ses doigts congelés et de ses lèvres bleuies.

Elle s'empara sans gêne d'un livre relié de vélin, cette peau de veau mort-né au coût exorbitant, et le feuilleta prudemment. Elle sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux, devant les magnifiques pages enluminées aux couleurs tout aussi vives malgré le temps. Elle se plongea intensément dans sa lecture – l'écriture serrée des moines était difficile à déchiffrer, surtout que Ruby n'avait appris à lire que grâce à grandpa Yakob. Son aïeul était descendant d'une longue lignée de scribes, tradition qui s'était perdu avec lui. Yakob n'était pas très doué pour les lettres, mais il se rappelait de suffisamment de notions pour les enseigner à sa petite-fille muette passionnée par les livres. L'esprit vif et agile de la bleue avait fait le reste.

Elle était si absorbée par son activité qu'elle n'entendit pas le jeune chasseur arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier se racla la gorge, embarrassé, qu'elle releva brusquement la tête, égarée.

Elle mit un petit moment à reconnaître le garçon en face d'elle. C'était un bleu, un de ces nouveaux guerriers que Harrold, le père de Ruby, entraînait durement. Elle réussit à mettre un nom sur son visage rond et ses cheveux roux : Jett. Le garçon s'appelait Jett.

Jett, donc, raffermit sa prise sur l'arc qu'il avait à la main – la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il l'avait sorti, ce n'était pas comme si les Loups venaient tout juste de les attaquer… – et balbutia, avec un manque d'assurance flagrant :

\- J-je te protégerais ! Je te le jure ! Aucun Loup ne posera ses sales p-pattes sur toi !

Ruby ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle se contenta de hocher doucement de la tête, intriguée. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Il s'y prenait un peu mal, dans ce cas. Et puis, le cadre comme le moment n'étaient pas très bien choisis… Surtout qu'au final, Ruby le connaissait à peine.

Ses yeux olive exprimèrent ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire par des mots : « Eh bien… Merci. ». Elle retourna à sa lecture sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme, qui, pétrifié par la gêne, la laissa sans oser faire un bruit.

La bleue ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux garçons. Non pas qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse, bien sûr, elle avait eu ses petits coups de cœur, mais les représentants du sexe masculin ne l'attiraient pas plus que ça. Contrairement à certaines autres filles, tenter de plaire par tous les moyens au chasseur de ses rêves n'était pas exactement le but premier dans sa vie. D'une part, qui voudrait d'une muette à peine femme aux courbes pratiquement (excepté sa chute de reins bien dessinée dont elle était fière) inexistantes? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Blodhill offrait un large éventail de possibles futurs époux. Et les garçons du village l'ennuyaient. Ils étaient tous si… si… benêts ! Ils n'avaient rien d'autre dans la cervelle à part « Chasser ! Tuer ! Honneur ! Fierté ! ». Très peu pour elle, merci bien.

Elle s'empara d'un autre ouvrage, puis d'un autre, et d'un autre, tandis que la Lune poursuivait sa course lente dans le ciel nocturne. De l'autre côté des étagères, les gens s'étaient déridés. Les chasseurs parlaient à voix basse et les filles plaisantaient entre elles. Là, dans les sous-sols du monastère, on se sentait tellement en sécurité que les Loups ne furent bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Quant à Ruby, elle était adossée à un mur, son châle entortillé autour d'elle, les yeux collés aux pages qu'elle déchiffrait lentement à la lueur d'une bougie. Elle se redressa et remit le livre à sa place, puis fit courir son doigt le long de l'étagère poussiéreuse. Soudain, le titre d'un ouvrage l'interpella. C'était un vieux carnet au cuir taché d'humidité, mais les lettres tracées à l'encre noire sur la tranche étaient pour le moins accrocheuses.

 _Les loups-garous : mythe ou réalité ?_

Ruby le saisit et se mit à le feuilleter frénétiquement. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une victime des Loups, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait été confrontée directement à deux d'entre eux, elle s'interrogeait. Pourquoi personne n'avait cherché à comprendre plus avant la nature de leur mal ? Elle croyait dur comme fer que de la compréhension venaient les solutions. Se défendre comme ils pouvaient contre les lycans n'étaient pas suffisants. Un de ces jours, il allait falloir qu'ils mettent au point une stratégie un peu plus élaborée pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages racornies. Un paragraphe l'attira, et elle lut rapidement :

 _« Le mal de la lycanthropie est quelque chose de subi, et en rien désiré. Les enfants de la Lune le sont par coup du sort et non par choix._

 _Devenir lycan n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. La croyance populaire est qu'il suffit d'une morsure de loup pour se changer en monstre à son tour, mais cela est faux. En effet, le venin que la salive des loups-garous transporte ne cause à ceux qui en sont les victimes que d'effroyables douleurs, sans les métamorphoser en rien d'autre que des cadavres rongés de l'intérieur par l'acide lycanthrope. Seul le venin de l'Alpha, mâle surpuissant qui contrôle la meute, a le pouvoir de changer un Homme en Loup. Et même alors, la transformation conduit bien souvent aux affres de la folie, et le nouveau lycan en meurt sans autre forme de procès._

 _Mais les loups-garous n'ont pas pour réputation de vouloir transformer les Hommes à tout bout de champ, et à juste titre : car bien souvent les lycanthropes ne souhaitent à personne le calvaire qu'ils endurent et prennent soin de dévorer leurs victimes plutôt que de les mordre._

 _Quelle délicate attention, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien souvent, les loups-garous le sont par le sang. Car oui, ces monstres sans foi ni loi, sans raison, ni sentiments, ni quoi que ce soit ayant à voir avec nous, si ce n'est un vague passé d'être humain, éprouvent pourtant quelque chose de visiblement commun à toutes les espèces : l'instinct de reproduction._

 _S'ils viennent ravager vos maisons et enlever vos filles en âge d'enfanter, ce n'est pas pour rien. Leur odorat surdéveloppé repère les jeunes enfants capables de leur donner un descendant, et ne portant pas déjà l'odeur d'un autre mâle. Ils les emportent, les emmènent et les violent : et de cette union naît un enfant conçu dans le sang et les larmes. Cette progéniture maudite porte elle aussi le sceau de la Lune, et courra bientôt dans vos rues pour dévorer vos moutons et emporter vos vierges. Prenez garde, villageois ! et haut les cœurs ! car nul n'échappe à la furie des Loups. »_

Sous le choc, Ruby tenta de reprendre progressivement sa respiration. Alors ainsi, si les Loups emmenaient les jeunes filles, ce n'était pas par pure cruauté, ils étaient tout simplement poussés par ce que leur instinct primitif et barbare leur disait… à savoir d'enfanter.

Donc, si les femmes de Blodhill étaient cachées à chaque nuit de la Lune comme elles l'étaient cette nuit, les lycans n'auraient bientôt plus de façon de se reproduire, et s'éteindraient d'eux-mêmes.

Elle devait aller en parler à son père au plus vite ! Elle n'en revenait pas que les villageois l'aient ignoré tout ce temps, et n'aient pas mis en place suffisamment de mesures afin de protéger les jeunes vierges. Étaient-ils stupides ou tout simplement inconscients ?

De plus, c'était tout à fait limpide quand on y repensait. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Loup femelle et n'avait jamais entendu parler de louve-garou non plus. Les enfants des viols étaient probablement tous des mâles, ce qui expliquait les tentatives répétées d'enlèvement.

Quand elle disait que les solutions venaient de la compréhension !

À cet instant, la tête rousse de Jett surgit de derrière l'étagère. Ruby poussa un cri aigu et laissa tomber le carnet. Désolé de lui avoir fait peur, le garçon s'empressa de l'aider à ranger le livre et lui expliqua la raison de sa présence.

\- L'aube est levée, nous devons y aller.

La bleue hocha la tête et le suivit, les mains encore tremblantes de surprise. Mais dans sa tête, tout était clair. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait sauver les filles de Blodhill !

.

* * *

Je viens updater cette histoire qui commence à traîner, je dois me motiver à écrire pour terminer NOTW aussi x)

alooors, si vous voulez des bonnes nouvelles, sachez que je posterai désormais un chapitre de cette fiction toutes les semaines, le samedi, entre 13h et 19h :p En tout cas, un énorme merci pour votre intérêt ! On n'en est qu'à 3 chapitres (bon maintenant 4 mais bref) et il y a déjà plus d'une trentaine de reviews ! (et je ne parle même pas des follows et de tout le bazar, merci très beaucoup en tout cas)

Pour ceux qui voudraient lire du GaVy en plus, j'ai participé à la GajeVy Week en réussissant à poster un texte (OS/drabble) tous les jours ! Je vous invite à aller la regarder si ça vous intéresse et à me donner votre avis :p (oui je fais de la pub pour moi-même tout à fait aucune honte monsieur)

bonne semaine :D !

PS : je tiens à ajouter, pour ceux qui regardent The Walking Dead, que je vais sans doute poster une fiction sur ce fandom très prochainement :)


	5. Evil Born As Human Child

ça commence bien ! première semaine et j'ai déjà un jour de retard XD mais, pour ma défense, je suis allée voir The Revenant hier et ça m'a pris l'après-midi + le soir, à cause d'une séance déjà complète x.x et franchement, il vaut largement la peine d'aller le voir :p

petite update : je ne vais poster que toutes les deux semaines, j'avais oublié le "deux" dans mon outro de la semaine dernière x) désolée de vous avoir donné des faux espoirs ! mais si je poste plus régulièrement, mon avance va littéralement être bouffée XD

 **RAR :**

 **Ciel Clair :** boh, non, ils devaient juste y faire des soupes au sang de bébé x) whaaaat ? tu m'as perdue là ! XD merci ! Pour les Exceeds, je ne me rappelle plus si je les ai mentionnés dans NOTW (bravo Andy, très bien, très bien :clap clap:) mais tu as totalement raison en ce qui concerne ECET. Je m'en suis rendue compte après coup mais les personnages étaient déjà beaucoup trop nombreux et l'intrigue beaucoup trop en fouillis pour que j'ajoute Happy, Lily et les autres... Donc oui, tu as bien raison, et c'est bien nul de ma part x)

Euuuuh... je vais t'avouer très clairement que je n'en sais rien, le développement de cette fiction est plutôt bancal et c'est pour ça que ça ne me motive pas trop à la continuer. Vous allez devoir vous attendre à beaucoup d'incohérences pour la suite x)

 **Lise :** merci beaucoup ! le voilà, avec un jour de retard, mais ça va aller quand même ? :p

* * *

 **Le Mal Né Sous La Forme d'Un Enfant d'Homme**

 **.**

 _La nuit est sombre. L'astre nocturne est toujours aussi rond mais son éclat a faibli. C'est la quatrième nuit de la Lune._

 _Les Loups-Garous n'envahissent pas le village. Cette nuit, Blodhill dormira en paix._

 _Ruby est seule. Elle reconnaît les bois où le lycan l'a emmenée, avant de la laisser s'enfuir. Pourquoi, elle l'ignore. Et elle refuse de comprendre la folie des Loups._

 _Sa cape rouge ondule autour de ses chevilles, et ses boucles bleues passent brièvement devant ses yeux, mais aucun souffle de vent n'agite les cimes des arbres._

 _Le noir est complet. Pourtant, elle avance avec assurance. Elle sait où elle va, mais elle ignore quel est cet endroit où ses pas la portent. Son corps bouge de lui-même._

 _Ruby lève les yeux vers la lune. Elle l'a toujours trouvée laide, l'a toujours associée aux actes des Loups, mais dans la quiétude de la nuit elle la voit différemment. Sa lumière n'est plus blafarde, mais laiteuse : cet œil de cyclope, immense, pose désormais un regard bienveillant sur elle. Sous cette lueur rassurante, Ruby n'a pas peur._

 _La forêt est sa maison. La lune est son guide. Les arbres l'entourent mais ne la piègent pas._

 _D'un coup, elle comprend pourquoi cet endroit est un refuge pour les Loups._

 _Elle poursuit sa route. Le vent se lève alors pour de bon, et souffle avec force sur les feuilles qui tapissent le sol de la forêt. Il rejette la capuche rouge de Ruby en arrière. Ses cheveux bleus, libérés, dansent avec joie dans l'air nocturne. Ruby les laisse faire. Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent._

 _Elle arrive à l'orée d'une clairière. Elle aimerait avancer jusqu'au centre de la trouée, là où un ruisseau murmure à la terre et au ciel des chansons sur les pierres qui roulent au fond de son lit, mais ses pieds le lui interdisent. Elle ne doit pas aller plus loin._

 _Un étrange sentiment étreint son cœur alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur une souche, à l'abri des arbres. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ni une émotion aussi puissante que l'angoisse ou la terreur, qu'elle a éprouvées pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. C'est de l'anxiété. Ténue, mais pourtant bien présente dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Ruby l'autorise à prendre possession de son être tout entier, fébrile. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette clairière, et pourquoi elle ne peut pas s'y aventurer._

 _Elle aura bientôt la réponse._

 _Le vent s'est calmé. La lune, comme honteuse de ce qui va suivre, a profité du passage de quelques nuages clairsemés pour se cacher derrière. Désormais, il n'y a plus qu'une vague lumière grisâtre qui éclaire la scène._

 _Ruby s'est assoupie. Malgré l'anxiété, elle a laissé Morphée l'emporter et assourdir sa conscience. Mais quand des dizaines et des dizaines de pattes foulent la terre, à un rythme régulier, mais soutenu, ses yeux s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes._

 _Les loups sont là. Ils ont envahi la clairière. La meute toute entière est présente, regroupée de part et d'autre du ruisseau, qui a baissé la voix, comme apeuré par la présence des lycanthropes. Son chant cristallin n'est plus qu'un murmure._

 _Puis les grondements sourds des lycans le recouvrent entièrement._

 _D'abord, Ruby croit entendre des feulements animaux. Mais bien vite, le son se précise et elle manque tomber de sa souche._

 _Ils sont en train de chanter. Les Loups chantent à la Lune._

 _«_ **Tonight alone you're riding,**

Tu cours seul cette nuit,

 **Onto the other side,**

Piégé de l'autre côté,

 **Your might untold and waiting,**

Tu dois attendre et te taire,

 **Boy you'll be the final light.**

Tu seras l'ultime lueur. _»_

 _Ruby sent les larmes emplir ses yeux olive. Le chant des loups est sublime, magnifique de désespoir et de chagrin._

 _«_ **Your mother fought the demons,**

Ta mère a dû affronter les démons,

 **Your brother saw the light,**

Ton frère a vu la lumière,

 **And now we pray the unborn,**

Et à présent nous prions pour les enfants à naître,

 **You and I can't stay alive.**

Toi et moi ne pouvons rester en vie. _»_

 _La jeune fille se lève. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat moins fort. Son pouls s'est tu face à la supplique des loups. Ses jambes se meuvent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et la portent hors du couvert des bois. Mais Ruby n'a pas peur. Elle sait que les lycans, tout à leurs lamentations résignées, ne l'entendront pas ni ne la verrons. À leurs yeux, elle n'est qu'un spectre de plus qui hante leur mémoire._

 _«_ **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **When the fight is calling,**

Quand l'appel du combat résonne,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant d'un loup,

 **And the night has come,**

Et que la nuit approche,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **Can you hear me calling ?**

M'entendras-tu t'appeler ?

 **Hallelujah.**

Alléluia. _»_

 _La Lune chante avec les loups à son tour. Mère de ces enfants maudits, elle pleure sur le sort de sa progéniture. Impuissante, elle les voit soumis à une nature qu'ils ne peuvent dépasser. Mal né des hommes, les lycans sont les instruments de la purge divine._

 _«_ **Forever to the brave men,**

À jamais rappelle-toi des Hommes braves,

 **When times were hard and wild.**

Quand les temps étaient durs et sauvages,

 **You are the new messiah,**

Tu es le nouveau messie,

 **Born a wolf of human kind.**

Est né un loup de genre humain _. »_

 _Ruby pleure. Ses larmes glissent sur ses joues et roulent à terre, rejoignant le ruisseau au centre de la clairière. Elles se mêlent à celles des Loups, et bien vite, le ru est en crue. Il déborde de sa tranchée et trempe les pattes des lycans, rend la terre spongieuse et aussi noire que le ciel. Les Loups-Garous entonnent le dernier refrain, hurlant leur peine à la Lune, qui, autant que Ruby ne peut chanter avec eux, ne peut leur tendre une main salvatrice._

 _«_ **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **When the fight is calling,**

Quand l'appel du combat résonne,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant d'un loup,

 **And the night has come,**

Et que la nuit approche,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **Can you hear me calling ?**

M'entendras-tu t'appeler ?

 **Hallelujah !**

Alléluia !

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **Can you see him dying,**

Pourras-tu le voir mourir,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant d'un loup,

 **When the night is dark,**

Quand la nuit est sombre,

 **Son of a wolf,**

Enfant de loup,

 **Can you hear them calling ?**

Les entendras-tu t'appeler ?

 **Hallelujah.**

Alléluia. _»_

 _Les hurlements des loups se sont tus. Désormais, il ne reste plus que Ruby dans la clairière inondée des larmes des enfants de la Lune._

 _Elle tend son visage implorant aux caresses de l'astre nocturne, mais ce dernier lui refuse sa lueur bienveillante. Ses pleurs à lui ne peuvent plus cesser._

 _Son chagrin atteint les nuages qui déversent à leur tour leurs sanglots sur la terre maudite. La pluie est si forte que Ruby se recroqueville, tentant d'échapper aux gouttes impitoyables qui la frappent de toutes parts. Et l'averse ne se calme pas : elle appelle à grands cris la foudre qui hurle et tempête à son tour, abattant ses traits mortels sur la forêt qui se recroqueville à son tour sous la colère du ciel impuissant._

 _._

Ruby se redressa en sursaut, réveillée par un éclair retentissant. Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre : dehors, l'orage faisait rage.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les échos de son rêve étaient encore vivaces dans son esprit. Elle revit en pensée les visages ravagés des Loups et frissonna.

Le livre du monastère avait raison. Aucun de ces monstres n'avait choisi la vie qu'il était forcé de mener. Ils subissaient tous leur nature d'êtres nés de la violence.

Étaient-ils toujours des monstres à ses yeux, après cela ?

Ruby ne savait plus. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les lycans n'étaient rien de plus que des victimes de plus. Elle se surprit à tenter de mettre des traits humains par-dessus les gueules grandes ouvertes des lycanthropes. La jeune fille voulait savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient lorsque la nuit n'était plus. Et où vivaient-ils quand ils reprenaient forme humaine ? Dans les bois ? Ou alors faisaient-ils partie des villageois ?

Non, les habitants de Blodhill, soupçonneux comme ils étaient, s'en seraient rendus compte.

\- Ruby ?

La voix de Joan la tira dans ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête vers son frère, dont seule la tête dépassait de la trappe de l'échelle.

\- Ils veulent que tu viennes.

.

Le conseil du village était réuni au complet dans la pièce à vivre de la famille de Ruby. Cette dernière était assise dans le rocking-chair de l'oncle Henn, et tremblait face aux figures inquisitrices des conseillers. Seul son père ne faisait pas partie du cercle. Il était debout, le dos appuyé à un mur et le visage fermé.

Tout dans sa posture indique qu'il n'acceptait pas la décision du conseil.

Ruby savait que, là-haut, ses frères, son oncle, sa grand-mère et sa mère écoutent, agglutinés autour de la trappe. Elle trouva cela presque réconfortant. Au moins, ce que les conseillers avaient à lui dire n'était pas un secret défense.

\- Nous avons décidé du sort des douze jeunes femmes dont les Loups veulent s'emparer, attaqua l'un des vieillards.

\- « Nous » ? ricana Harrold, le père de la muette.

\- Je t'en prie, Harrold, intervint doucement une femme au visage austère et ridé.

\- Belno, par tous les dieux ! Toi non plus, tu n'étais pas d'accord avec eux !

\- Oui, mais je me suis rangée à la décision de la majorité.

\- Tch, cracha le chasseur.

\- Bref, reprit le premier conseiller, irrité par l'intervention d'Harrold et de Belno. _Nous_ avons décidé qu'il était plus sûr pour chaque jeune fille de prendre époux sur l'heure. Aussi, avant la fin du mois, toi et les autres seront mariées. Nous ne perdrons plus aucune fille.

Ruby se figea. Elle avait arrêté de respirer. Ses mains agrippaient furieusement ses jupons.

\- Ruby, prononça doucement son père. Ruby, tu… tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea un conseiller. Les décisions du conseil sont des ordres !

Le regard meurtrier d'Harrold le dissuada d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler ! Comme elle aurait voulu hurler, tempêter, crier son refus d'un ordre aussi cruel ! Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'exprimer !

Mais elle ne pouvait faire rien de tout cela. Alors elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. L'assemblée, ignorant si elle disait non aux conseillers ou à l'intervention de son paternel, garda le silence.

\- Ruby ? Tu veux écrire ?

La bleue hocha la tête avec force. Elle s'empara du bout de charbon que lui tendit son père et se leva. Elle se sentit jubiler intérieurement en voyant certains conseillers se renfoncer dans leurs sièges. Elle savait qu'elle leur faisait peur. Son mutisme la rendait imprévisible.

Elle les considéra lentement du regard, faisant passer à travers ses prunelles toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour eux à cet instant. Et, à voir leurs visages pâles, ils avaient compris le message.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise où était assis le grand conseiller, celui qui avait parlé. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle appuya le bout du morceau de charbon sur sa veste de cuir, et écrivit avec tant de force qu'elle grava presque les lettres du mot dans le vêtement.

Puis elle fit volte-face et grimpa quatre à quatre les barreaux de l'échelle, sans un regard en arrière.

ooOoo

 _Jamais._


	6. When The Moon Is High, We Call The Pack

**Quand La Lune Est Haut Dans Le Ciel, Nous Appelons La Meute**

 **.**

Ruby observa le ciel derrière la fenêtre. Il s'embrasait de toutes les couleurs du couchant, allant du rose framboise au jaune safran, passant par le rouge carmin et l'orange flamboyant. Le dessin presque plein de la lune se détachait du feu qui envahissait les nuées, tout en haut de la voûte céleste.

La Première Nuit était pour bientôt. Et son mariage avec Droy Gear aussi.

La sentence était tombée. Quoi que la jeune fille puisse en dire – sans mauvais jeu de mots – le Conseil ne reviendrait pas sur leur décision. Toutes les vierges du village seraient mariées et femmes à l'aube de la Première Nuit.

La future épouse fixait le soleil couchant à s'en brûler la rétine, les yeux désespérément secs. C'était le dernier soir de liberté qu'elle aurait, et elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer.

\- Ruby ?

La voix douce de son père la tira de ses pensées moroses. Elle releva la tête, et découvrit Harrold appuyé contre le chambranle, tordant ses grandes mains bourrues comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

\- Le dîner est prêt. Tu viens ?

La bleue fit non de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards désolés de sa famille pour l'instant. Aucun des McGarden n'étaient d'accord avec l'avis du conseil. Mais c'était le Conseil. Et on ne discutait pas leurs ordres.

Harrold hocha la tête, puis s'en alla, lentement. Ruby avait comme l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, peut-être s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à faire changer d'avis les conseillers, mais il se tut et descendit l'échelle.

Ruby attendit longtemps. Longtemps après que ses frères se soient endormis, longtemps après que la nuit soit tombée, longtemps après que tout bruit ait cessé en bas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tout le monde dormait bel et bien qu'elle se leva et descendit à son tour sur la pointe des pieds, un livre à la main.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée tout doucement, après avoir attrapé sa cape et avoir rabattu le capuchon sur son visage, une torche dans l'autre main. Ses petits pas résonnèrent faiblement entre les murs des maisons, tandis qu'elle traversait les ruelles et gagnait la sortie du village.

« Imprudente ! » hurla une voix au fond d'elle. Quitter Blodhill, à deux jours à peine de la Première Nuit de la Lune, n'était en effet pas la meilleure des idées. Mais Ruby n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus peur des Loups.

À présent, elle avait peur des Hommes.

La jeune fille laissa derrière elle les maisons serrées les unes contre les autres et remonta progressivement le trajet que le Loup-Garou lui avait fait emprunter lors de la Seconde Nuit de la Lune. Cela faisait un mois déjà, pourtant les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi frais dans l'esprit de Ruby. Et à mesure qu'elle gravissait la colline, ses membres tremblaient, sous l'effet conjugué de la peur et du froid.

La bleue sourit en entendant le roulis paisible d'un ruisseau. Ce n'était pas celui de son rêve, mais au moins il lui ressemblait. Elle suivit le cours d'eau en amont et déboucha sur une trouée. Elle marcha jusqu'à une pierre plate sur la rive et s'y assit.

Puis, comme si elle n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire en pleine nuit et en pleine forêt, elle ouvrit son livre et se mit à lire, changeant régulièrement de bras pour garder la torche haute afin d'éclairer les pages.

Ruby était si plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle laissait le vent jouer avec ses mèches, absorbée par les lignes irrégulières. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il souffla plus fort, manquant d'éteindre sa torche, qu'elle sursauta et ramena le flambeau contre elle pour préserver la flamme. Ses yeux quittèrent le papier couvert d'encre passée et elle fronça des sourcils en voyant le dessin de la lune au fond de l'eau noire du ruisseau.

La Mère des Loups était presque pleine. La Première Nuit était dans deux jours, et Ruby se replongea dans son livre, persuadée qu'elle ne risquait rien. Un martèlement sourd et de plus en plus proche lui prouva rapidement le contraire, tandis que des hurlements qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur lui crevèrent les tympans.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Ruby se dressa sur ses pieds, sa torchère levée bien haut. Les ombres, autour d'elle, avaient soudain pris un aspect bien plus menaçant. La jeune fille frissonna violemment tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'à chaque instant, de chaque buisson, pouvait surgir le corps massif de José et ses yeux aveugles.

Au lieu de cela, les hurlements prirent de l'ampleur, la terre se mit à trembler, le ruisseau accéléra sa course et les nuages filèrent dans le ciel à toute allure. Ruby déglutit. Elle venait de comprendre.

La Meute se reformait.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent une éternité, que le calme revint. Il n'y avait plus que la brise qui venait effleurer les feuilles des arbres, et la terre avait cessé de gronder. La bleue se laissa tomber sur son rocher, le souffle court. Elle avait beau comprendre les motivations des Loups-Garous, cela ne la poussait pas non plus à avoir envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un d'eux, loin de Blodhill et de ses chasseurs.

Convaincue que la nuit avait été bien agitée comme ça, elle saisit son livre et sa torche, dont la flamme diminuait sensiblement, et reprit le chemin vers le village. Ses cheveux bleus dansaient dans l'air froid de la nuit, et le bruit ténu de ses pas résonnait comme des coups de gong à travers le calme de la forêt. Mais Ruby ne les vit pas.

Elle ne vit pas les deux yeux rouges qui, à mesure qu'elle descendait la colline jusqu'aux frontières de Blodhill, suivaient chacun de ses mouvements.

* * *

.

Bon, eh bien, je pense que c'est clair, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour tenir mes promesses. Donc, à partir de maintenant : plus. de. délais. XD

Ce chapitre est extrêmement court (je m'en suis rendue compte en le relisant) mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu. A vrai dire, mon intérêt pour cette fiction s'essouffle, et j'étais à deux doigts de l'abandon sans la review salvatrice d'Anonymedu76 qui m'a poussée à me bouger les fesses et à vous publier ce chapitre (fini depuis des mois, d'ailleurs).

Bref ! Encore une fois, je risque d'oublier de répondre à certaines personnes, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Ah, et aussi : j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous voulez voir cette fiction terminée. Et encore une chose (je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup x)), si vous pouviez faire un tour sur mon profil, lire mes projets de fiction et me dire la/lesquelle(s) vous aimerez que je poste, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Pour ceux qui lisaient Entre ciel et terre, je n'ai pas retouché au sequel sur Bixrow, malheureusement. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, cette histoire sera publiée à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être quand mon propre roman ne m'accapara pas autant, et que j'aurais enfin trouvé une machine plus performante que l'ordi préhistorique s'éteignant une fois sur deux que j'ai sur les genoux.

.

 **RAR :**

 **Ciel Clair :** oui, t'as raison... x) m'enfin bon, pour ma défense, on va dire que c'est un univers magique et blablabla. On le sent, l'ennui de trouver une explication, là, non ? xD Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et de continuer à lire NOTW !

 **Anonymedu76 :** T'inquiète pas, moi non plus je ne suis pas très assidue XD Je suis très contente d'avoir pu te donner envie de lire La Passe-miroir ! C'est clairement l'un de mes livres préférés. Ah et merci pour tous tes compliments sur la fin d'ECET ;p oui, tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres :) et j'essaierai de poster plus souvent parce que clairement, ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur. Merci !


	7. Annonce

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre – désolée si j'en déçois déjà d'avance. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai reçu une review d'** Anonymedu76 **qui me demandait si je comptais poursuivre cette fiction. Et ça m'a fait réagir : je me suis dit que vous méritiez une explication.**

 **Votre enthousiasme pour cette fic est absolument dingue et c'est pour ça que je ne la supprime pas, ne l'abandonne pas – mais je demande simplement que vous me laissiez un peu de temps. En ce moment, et depuis déjà un bout de temps, je n'ai plus ni l'inspiration ni la motivation pour écrire. Je compte m'y remettre pendant les vacances, mais m'y remettre** _ **doucement**_ **. (D'ailleurs, si jamais vous traînez sur d'autres fandoms que Fairy Tail, j'ai commencé une fanfic Avengers vraiment sans prétention, comme ça, à la cool. Le lien est sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse.)**

 **Le truc, c'est que je n'ai particulièrement plus d'inspiration pour NOTW. Pour vous dire toute la vérité, je n'ai même pas ré-ouvert mes vieux fichiers pour relire le déroulement et les derniers chapitres. Cette histoire ne m'intéresse même plus.**

 **Je ne l'abandonne pas, je la mets en pause. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage – et l'envie – de cliquer sur mes petites icônes de documents Word. Merci à vous tous pour votre intérêt (que j'espère ne pas avoir trop déçu) et vos reviews absolument adorables.**

 **En attendant, restez bien à l'affût, au cas où un nouveau chapitre arriverait plus tôt que prévu ! (on sait jamais, des fois je me surprends moi-même)**

 **XoXo,**

 **Andy.**


	8. We Attack !

**Nous Attaquons !**

 **.**

Le mariage avait ressemblé aux douze autres. La même assemblée, la même robe, le même rituel d'échange des rubans. Et la mariée, au regard sombre et à la langue muette, qui semblait vouloir assassiner son futur époux du regard.

Droy Gear n'était pas un mauvais homme. C'était un bon chasseur, qui faisait honneur à sa vieille mère et avait gagné le respect de Harrold, le père de Ruby, avant de perdre toute considération de sa part quand on avait appris qu'il était fiancé à sa précieuse petite fille. En soi, la fille en question n'avait rien contre lui.

Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit suivante, et toutes celles d'après, dans son lit, suffisait à la dégoûter immédiatement de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il avait noué le ruban bleu autour du poignet de la jeune fille, respectant la vieille tradition de Blodhill, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il rate le nœud et que le tissu tombe, la libérant de cette union à laquelle le Conseil l'avait forcée. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Évidemment. Le Conseil ne se trompait jamais.

Ruby eut un rire amer. L'un de ses privilèges de jeune mariée était qu'elle avait eu droit à une coiffeuse pourvue d'un miroir, objet que peu de personnes au village possédaient. Fiona, sa mère, avait poussé un soupir nostalgique en caressant le bois sculpté de la coiffeuse. Elle avait confié à sa fille, avec un sourire doux, qu'elle lui rappelait la sienne, avant qu'ils n'aient à en faire du petit bois lors d'un hiver particulièrement rude. La jeune fille aurait mille fois préféré la lui donner et ne plus jamais entendre le mot 'mariage', plutôt que de garder ce meuble de malheur.

Elle contempla son reflet d'un œil critique. Ce visage de poupée, ces grands yeux olivâtres et cette peau de porcelaine n'étaient pas les siens. Elle n'avait pas cet air de petite fille effarouchée. Ruby refusait de l'admettre.

Ses cheveux bleus, d'ordinaire si indisciplinés, avaient été rassemblés par Carlotta et d'autres épouses en un chignon aux boucles artistiquement réparties, retenu par une légion d'épingles qui irritaient son cuir chevelu. Mais Lottie lui avait fait bien comprendre que si elle ruinait la coiffure qu'elle et ses amies avaient mis tant de temps à confectionner, elle se ferait sévèrement sermonner. Aussi la jeune fille se faisait violence pour ne pas se gratter le crâne, malgré les pinces qui l'énervaient au possible.

La porte claqua et Ruby sursauta, avant de se retourner. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos et l'air embarrassé, Droy Gear se tenait.

La muette soupira intérieurement en voyant quel balourd on lui avait donné pour mari. La simple idée de devoir se coucher dans le lit dressé au milieu de leur chambre conjugale hérissait chaque poil de son corps. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Au petit matin, les femmes du village viendraient récupérer les draps, qu'elle était censée tacher de son sang comme preuve de la perte de sa virginité.

Je… je pense qu'il va falloir commencer.

Un long silence gênant suivit la déclaration de Droy, qui rougit en réalisant la stupidité de sa phrase. En prenant une profonde inspiration, Ruby se leva de sa chaise et marcha d'un pas robotique jusqu'au matelas, où elle s'assit. Elle était courageuse. Elle pouvait le faire.

Droy la rejoignit en pétrissant ses mains burinées. Il s'assit sur le couvre-lit à son tour, et Ruby put voir sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre dans un sursaut nerveux. Intriguée, elle le dévisagea. Il avait l'air encore plus effrayé qu'elle. Était-il au courant que lui, contrairement à elle, n'allait souffrir en aucune façon ?

Comme à distance, Ruby vit l'homme l'empoigner par les épaules et l'allonger sur le lit, retroussant l'ourlet de sa robe de mariée. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, intérieurement révulsée, attendant avec un dégoût réprimé à grand-peine le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au lieu de ça, elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé et le corps du chasseur fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La muette se redressa vivement, hallucinée. Sous ses yeux, le Loup à la fourrure noire et aux yeux rouges, celui qui l'avait laissée en vie lors de la Première Nuit de la Lune, s'en prenait à son époux, ses crocs profondément enfoncés dans sa chair.

« Non ! »

Ruby voulut hurler : seul un gargouillis étranglé sortit de sa gorge aux cordes vocales inutiles. Elle se jeta à bas du lit et, inconsciente du danger, courut jusqu'à la bête qui ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher sa proie. Ses petits doigts s'agrippèrent aux épaules massives du lycan, qui roulaient sous la peau tandis qu'il déchirait la chair de Droy. Ruby tenta de crier à nouveau, mais un son ridiculement faible fut son seul résultat. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son visage tandis que l'insupportable odeur de rouille et de sucre du sang se répandait dans la pièce, écœurante.

La jeune fille se redressa et recula de deux pas, prise de hauts-le-cœur, le nez envahi par la puanteur entêtante qui émanait du corps du chasseur. Le Loup s'acharnait sur lui, le son de ses mâchoires déchiquetant sauvagement sa chair couvrant presque les hurlements de terreur et de douleur de Droy, qui était en train de se faire dévorer vivant.

La chair giclait. Le sang avait taché la robe blanche et pure de la muette, comme les draps du lit, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Et Ruby se sentait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait à ses pieds.

Enfin, les cris se turent, et elle faillit vomir en se rendant compte que c'était parce que le Loup venait tout juste d'arracher la gorge du chasseur. La bête monstrueuse finit par repousser le corps en morceaux, sa fourrure noire luisant du rouge du sang, et se tourna vers Ruby. Ses yeux, de la même couleur vermillon que celle du liquide qui maculait à présent le sol de la chambre, se fichèrent dans ceux de la muette. Il délaissa le cadavre et marcha dans sa direction. La jeune fille s'écarta avec un sursaut d'horreur, à deux doigts de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait jamais mangé, mais le Loup ne fit que l'effleurer. Alors que sa silhouette monstrueuse la contournait, elle l'entendit souffler, de cette voix grondante qu'elle avait mille fois entendue en rêve :

Tu es à moi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Puis le Loup-Garou traversa la pièce et s'enfuit par la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'on l'avait découverte au petit matin, prostrée, misérable, à côté du cadavre de Droy, on l'avait déclarée maudite. Les Loups la voulaient, rien que pour eux, et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de tuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient eue.

C'était la seule jeune femme vierge du village désormais. La seule et unique victime qu'il restait. De nombreux habitants voulurent la laisser à l'entrée de Blodhill, comme une offrande qui, espéraient-ils, apaiserait la furie des lycans, mais Harrold McGarden et son fils aîné se dressèrent de toute leur stature en face des Conseillers épouvantés. Ils ne risqueraient pas une nouvelle fois de perdre leur Ruby.

Elle fut enchaînée au milieu d'une grange à l'abandon, à l'écart du village. Le Conseil ne voulait plus la voir entre les murs de Blodhill. Seule sa famille pourrait la protéger, mais Ruby savait que les Loups viendraient la chercher. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, et ses poignets trop souvent emprisonnés saignaient déjà des fers qu'on y avait apposé.

Elle était prisonnière de son propre peuple, et bientôt ceux qui la délivreraient seraient ceux qui la tueraient.

Derrière les montagnes, la Mère des Loups se leva lentement, pleurant déjà des larmes de nacre sur les Hommes qui mourraient cette nuit, et la Première Nuit de la Lune commença à nouveau.

* * *

 **Hé. Hé. Vous avez vu ?**

 **Bref, voici donc le septième chapitre de NOTW (putain il a mis du temps à sortir celui-là), j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne promets rien pour la sortie du chapitre 8, qui est même pas commencé, mais j'ai réouvert mes fichiers, donc c'est bon signe. J'ai plein, plein, pleiiiin d'autres projets en ce moment, tous sur Avengers (et un sur Sons of Anarchy mais vu comme le fandom français est vide sur ff, ça m'encourage pas trop trop à m'y mettre) donc ça y est, _I am back in ze game_ , je suis de retour les gars. **

**(enfin bon, crions pas tout de suite victoire quand même, parce que vous allez voir que si ça se trouve le prochain chapitre sortira en 2017.)**

 **P.S : merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews. Je les ai toutes lues, je les ai toutes bénies cent fois, j'ai juste la flemme de devoir tout reprendre pour y répondre (oui, je sais, c'est pas top, déso.)**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Andy.**


End file.
